The Republic of Isvertia
WIP will add more Isvertia (will add the the Demonym when i understand them) officially The Republic of Isvertia (still will add Demonym) is a varied version of Parliamentary republic with the Prime minister being called the Chief minister and the President being called the Prime Minister. It is a country in Western Asia. It is boarderd North by Azerbaijan, boarded by Turkey and Iraq to the West, Iran to the South and South-East and by Russian,Turkmenistan,Uzbekistan,Dagestan and Astrakhan over the Caspian sea. Comprising of a land of (roughly) 412048.75km2, It is the 6th largest nation in the Middle-East and 88th largest in the world; with 27.6 million inhabitants, Isvertia is the world's 45th most populous nation. Isvertia has great geostrategic importance being the main country along with Turkey that divides the Caucasus from the Middle-East. Isvertia is home to some of the oldest people and civilizations of all times, often competing with Iran for who harbors the oldest civilizations. Around the Proto-Elamite time (3200–2800 BCE roughfly the same time civilizations in Iran started to form) the Aiyolu kingdom ( or Chief-Kingdom) formed. From this kingdom came the Isveri which then came to be the dominant cultural and political power in the Isvari area, often competing with the The Iranian Medes for power. They also formed two of the greatest powers of the ancient world, the first being the Shadun empire that ruled from 2014bc-710bc (its worth noting that this empire is split into three periods, the first era,second era,and the third and final era) at the height of the second era in 1906bc (and of the overall empire) it stretched from central Anatolia, to the modern day Iraqi-Saudi border to central persia. It collapsed in 710bc due to the constant attacks by the Urartu and the Colchus and by the swift invasion of the Cimmerians. The isveri people were under various rule including the Achaemenid Empire until 330bc when the Achaemenid Empire collapsed under Alexander the Greats Macedonian Empire. It was then that the cunning and intelligent Hağmır the Cunning rose to power and restored the Isavri kingdom now known as Istracan. They ruled from 330bc to 320bc when Alexanders Empire collapse and an Armenian coup killed Hağmır and took control of the goverment and formed the Kingdom of Armenia. The Istracan Kingdom only lasted ten years but due to Hağmır intellect and cunningness they had advanced a lot technologically. The people of Isvertia converted to islam roughly around 640 ad replacing Zoroastrian and Nestorian religon.Isvertia played a vital role in the subsequent Islamic Golden Age, producing numerous influential scientists, scholars, artists, and thinkers. Although unlike Persia, Isverii's stayed sunni when Persia under the Saffavid Dynasty in 1501ad offically adapted theTwelver school of thought as the official religion. As a result the Isvarii's were butched. There hope came when the Ottomans defeated the Saffavids at the batlle of Chaldiran and as part of the peace deal the Saffavids was forced to release Isvertia as a sovereign state (although it was released only as two thirds of its territory today). The Isverii's were so amzed with the Ottoman liberation that in 1520 ad became a vassel of the Ottomans and later intergrated in 1556 ad. After the collapse of the ottomans Isvertia was forcefully put into Persian hands once agian and suffered may years of persecucion, especially during the coup of 1953 were a Shia theocracy was put in place. Isvertia didn't become independent until 2021 after the armistice of world war 3. Sülh şeheri is its capital and its largest city of Isvertia, serving as the cultural, commercial, and industrial center of the nation. Isvertia is a major regional and middle power, exerting considerable influence in international energy security and the world economy through its large reserves of fossil fuels, which include some of the largest natural gas supplies in the world..It hosts a good number of UNESCO World Heritage Sites.